In many processes, a pliable material may be utilized to perform a function. As the pliable material may receive strain and/or repeated pressure, the pliable material may be subject to deformation and, thus eventually to failure.
As an example, a pliable material may be utilized in an embossing process. During the embossing process, the pliable material may be subject to force exerted by a non-pliable body. As the embossing process repeatedly subjects the pliable material to the force, the pliable material may begin to fail. Because strain may be focused on one or more portions of the pliable material, the pliable material may fail in the region of the strain, while other regions may be free from such failure.
Similarly, a pliable material may be utilized for other processes, including rotary sealing, bonding, calendaring, other manufacturing processes, automotive processes, etc. In such scenarios, the pliable material may not only be subject to strain, but also environmental conditions that will also eventually cause failure.